Professor, I turned your wife into a teenager Please don't expel us!
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Started in the order of the Phoenix as Severus Snape had punished the Golden trio and during an outburst they accidentally turned HIS WIFE? into a teenager can this year get any weirder?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

DAY ONE

It's started like any other day at Hogwarts. That is until the golden trio made one teensy tiny mistake.

*pop* CRACK/BANG!

Never mind. It wasn't a tiny mistake. Pink bubble foams were overflowing through the door which has busted itself opened by students that was running away from this mess.

Few calming moments, when Professor Snape is standing tall as he too, is covered in the mess of pink foam bubbles and his body is shakily at the fury that he is feeling right now. He knew exactly whom to blame for this mess. Hopefully, the students are ok.

"DETENTION, MR. POTTER, MR. WEASLEY AND MS. GRANGER! ALSO, THAT'S FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Unless, of course this is the Golden trio's faults; especially with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and his friends; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger whom in no doubt are cover in pink foam. All three of them cringed at his yelling.

"But professor…!" Harry words were caught off by him. Snape waved his wand to fix the damage of the potion foam.

"Not another word, Mr. Potter." Snape calmly, but deadly tone; professor Snape turned his back and as you can see his classroom is in a total disaster. Bubble foams are everywhere and few students were caught unfortunately, but not harmed. Some are moving slowly and hearing soft pops everywhere.

' _How am I going to get through this insanity?'_ Severus groaned in his mind _. '_ _ **She**_ _is never going to let me forget this.'_

If you are wondering who she is. Well, you are going wait, a bit for Severus Snape is not done with the Golden Trio.

"All three of you trouble makers are going to stay behind after class today. Also, you are going to clean this mess up and when I get back. You are going to write up full papers on why I did not read Professor Snape instructions carefully. Is that understood?" Severus looked down at them angrily with a calm face.

Ron and Harry look like they are going to argue, but Hermione nudged both of them to 'shut up'.

"Good." He swiftly turned and walked away from them. He orders Mr. Flinch to watch them until he get back.

He went to his room to take quick bath. As Severus took his shower, the fogging mist form around the bathroom and it was eerily quiet for him. There was a shadowy figure went past him as he began to notice that someone was there.

He shuts off his shower as he calmly walked out of the shower. He checks to see anything missing or dissolved items. He believes all things are clear as he went to the wardrobe to put on fresh clothes for himself. As he was finishing putting on his black robe, he heard something moving around his chamber room. He grabs hold of his wand and WHAM!

His body was slammed onto the ground as a shadowing figure stood tall before him while sitting on his lower body.

It's person wearing a dark black clock that covers the entire body and is wearing a white masquerade mask **(look up T2UmY5XmpaXXXXXXXX_!1024820167).**

Twisting his arm away from his wand, but Severus Snape fought back as he grabs its arm to twist it to its back as Snape slams him on his bed. The attacker turned its head to see Severus face until he quickly removes his mask and kiss his attacker?!

It was beyond divine that a taste of the kiss as if he was drinking the water hungrily in the middle of a desert. He not wanting to end it, but he has to.

"I see that you are sneaking around here." Snape let go and turn the body. "Amaranth Soulton" ( **looks like 0_1cc3a2_94645724_orig)** Severus said her name.

She is quite a beautiful woman. Her blonde hair has brown roots that spread like a highlight that blends with her blonde hair. Her eyes are a grey-greenish eye that is like magic itself. She is tannish light skin and looks mature that she is barely mid 20's. She likes to put red lipstick on and her eyeliner with color eye lashes.

Amaranth giggles at his statement. Amaranth Soulton was created from the earth by the mother earth Gaia. You know _the_ mother earth from Greek myths. Gaia created this young woman from the clay and soil from her and asked her grandson, Zeus to give this child life. He did it by striking a bolt of lightning while Gaia used her powers from the nature such as place her within the big oak tree as a womb for her. She was awaken after the first world war and has been around since the last wizardry war from Voldemort's defeat fifteen years ago and she didn't had a name that time when Albus Dumbledore met her.

He checks of what kind of person she is, but in truth what Gaia had created was Mage or Magus a person who came from old magic from its roots. She was gifted by seeing many things that people can't see. She was an often called the Magus or old magician by others.

Also, she is…

"Simple! I gotten bored and I wanted to see a few changes around the school; without anyone, knowing that I am here." Amaranth giggles mischievously.

Severus chuckles at her.

"Anything else that I need?" If he didn't know any better. She is not telling the whole truth.

The smile is wiped out as she gave a little sad expression.

"I miss you."

Severus knew it and it pains him that she had to be hidden from the world. Since by judging of her magic it is still inexperience, but powerful to control. Severus lay a little atop of her body and hugged her as he kiss on her forehead.

"I know. I'm sorry, love that you have to go through this."

It pains him that she couldn't be living a life like everyone else. She grows up faster within the womb of the tree that made her missed childhood years through teen years. It was as if she was Athena herself that she simply came forth to Olympians as a cry of a warrior woman.

(Huffs) "I know, but I never gotten into anything like other people…" she was cut off from Severus by kissing her.

Severus removes his lips and whispered, "Don't worry my dear. If by chance when I'm done for the day; I'll escort you to Hogwarts for a look around the school."

She gave a happy gasps and surprise by jumping on him to hug. They separated a bit and look each in the eyes. Severus saw that same necklace as he gave it to her. A Greek golden coin that he asked Gaia to help him furnished by Hephaestus, himself which transformed it by his hands into a choker. **(image_af9b0821-f8c5-4074-8de9-82729b9f17ac_1024x1024)**

"Plus, I hear from a little birdy that told me what happen in potion class today." Amara giggles as Severus groans onto her shoulder.

"Ugh, when I find that little birdy"

"You will do no such thing."

"I just…"

"No"

"But"

"Nu-huh."

"Fine."

Amara kissed his lips gently as he return it. After all, this is his wife.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? I was inspired by this other story called Snivelus Snape By: Silvertongue15. Hope you enjoy it. Pm me or review it. I hope to hear you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

DAY TWO

Amara is looking around with Severus as her guide. Amara looks happy around the school. It pleases Severus to see her smile. She asked a lot of questions as if she was a first year student. Amaranth is all bouncing around in excitement and look around curiously. He took her in one of the empty classroom since it was canceled because of Umbridge. They enter his potion room as you can tell it's nice and clean. Just as he expects it from those trouble makers. Amara was curiously looking around as she gazes upon them. Severus stood there as he crossed his arms looking at his wife whose expression is excitement and amazed of her husband's work.

' _Thank Merlin! That we didn't bump into her.'_ Severus was still mad at being humiliated by that toad. Of course, he wanted to enter the new Dark division teacher position. He knew as she knew it too. Oh how he wanted to hex her so bad that it sends her to a hospital bed. He just hopes that she doesn't know his wife or tried to create a stir scandal about her. Amara means everything to him. He couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt.

"Severus, Severus!" His beloved voice snapped out of his mind.

Amara looked confused and worried about him. Amara hold onto his arm comfortably as she knew that he was upset at something.

"Yes, what did you say again?" He looked towards her.

"Are you still upset about this…toad problem?"

Severus was trying to hide his laughter by smothering with his hand, but failing to do so. He surprised her by swift her into his arms to give her a hug which replied to her light squeak sound out of her mouth. He is taking a deep breathe into her hair it smell like a tropical paradise full of fruits and water streams.

"Severus?" He smashes his lips towards hers. He heard her moans and whimpers as he palm her breast as Amara shivered in pleasure. He lifted her as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his lips that are on her neck. Biting her and licking; it felt so much of a thrill to claim his wife in his class. He brought her to the tables as he places her on them. Her hands on his hair began to tighten a bit as she felt herself getting wetter. She began humping him as he gladly returned them.

"Severus," Amara gasped hotly as his touches her body. "What if they see us?"

"Lucky them." Severus smirked. His hands are getting bolder as they examining her body thoroughly. She is getting heated as she licks his ear and nipped it with her teeth. Severus groans by this action. He can't take anymore as he felt his pants getting tighter.

"Someone's getting bolder now." He teased as he begin gently push her body to the table. Amara look at him is lust and flushed cheeks.

"Well, it is so wrong that she want her love to rut her body like animal?"

That's a ticket. He removed quickly her panties and she laughs at this action. The sound of his belt set of metal clangs being undone, zipper pull down and confidently thrust into her warm, wet heat. He pinned her wrist as he thrust in and out. Her one wrist is pinned while her hand is cling to his arm.

Amara arched her back as she loudly gasps in pleasure, her ankle instantly locked to his hip to get him closer to hers.

"Severus…Oh Hera…"

* * *

 **With The Golden Trio that time**

"Blimey Harry! We followed the instruction, but it's not good enough for that git!" Ron bemoaned at the unfairness that Professor Snape made them do.

"I can't believe that we had to miss the rest of class just to clean the classroom." Hermione voiced but was cut off by Ron as he turned to her.

"That was what you worried about Hermione! Some class that we missed the entire day!" That's when they both Ron and Hermione fight began.

Harry Potter was fuming, but lately his dreams just began to get worsen. He really hates Severus Snape. He doesn't know why but he just down-right hate him. All Snape ever does was just belittle him and make sarcastic remarks about how he is no good trouble maker that he is. Snape is just so inhumanly.

' _I mean who in the right mind would ever love that Git Severus Snape anyway?'_

What harry Potter didn't know did that someone truly love him and that is happening right now.

* * *

Amara is standing on the wall as she pressed her chest and stomach on it. She loud moans as Severus is pounding her behind, his arm is around her stomach as the other is holding across her right shoulder and all Amara could hold to him as she can.

Severus groans as he kissed her neck multiple times. The classroom is full of groans, pants and moans. Body slamming each other as they couldn't get enough from this addiction; his hand grips gently to move her head to his mouth and gave big mouthful kisses.

"Oh sev," She moaned as she sucked onto his tongue with her mouth. She slurps his tongue as he groan at the sound she is making. By Merlin, he loves it when she does this to him! This is getting intense for him as his body right according to its instinct.

He felt her getting tighter around him like a vice as it was ready to climax.

He moved her from the wall and let her land on the table as he pulls her hips up more to him. When he grabs her legs, he flips her on her back at the table and dragging her towards him. Severus gave her a dark grin as she whines softly when he was not inside of her.

"Not to worry, my love. We're not nearly done yet."

He thrust her back into in her warmth again. She gave a happy squeal. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She loves it. The feeling of him deep inside of her; she doesn't care about anything right now.

"Oh it's coming…!"

"Yes, let it out…Let it out!"

They climax together and scream each other's names.

"AMARANTH!"

"SEVERUS!"

He let his head held back and closes his eyes as he released his sperms in her. Amara loudly moan and wheezed at this heat. They were breathing heavily as if they lost oxygen and couldn't breathe anymore.

Severus sloppy and lazy thrust her to ware off his high intense sex from her. It was few minutes later that he laid his head on her chest as he already pulled out of her insides. He release his breathe as he steady his heart rate. Amara let her wrapped around him. Her hand gently combed his dark hair as he closed his eyes, enjoying feeling her touch to him.

Severus loves her too much. She is the best thing he ever happens to him. He thought Lily Evans was going to be is only love, but Amaranth came into his life. He let out a content sigh. He let his mind wonders as he thought about what would happen if she did went to Hogwarts with him.

Now that is the mystery he seemed to puzzle about it.

* * *

 _His mind:_

 _The eleven years old, Severus enters the train with eleven years old, Lily Evans as they both are excited and nervous. They found a seat in the train room._

 _They both talk about many things about what will it be like or houses until the door opened._

 _SLAM_

" _Oh sorry do you mind if I seat here? Everywhere else is full."_

 _Lily politely doesn't mind, "Not at all."_

 _The girl just looked relief, "Oh thank the Gods! I was getting tired and trying find other kids my age. Though I still don't trust the older boys that said they will help me."_

 _Severus looked at her as he couldn't believe how cute she is._

" _I'm Amaranth, mind you. Amaranth Soulton."_

" _I'm Lily Evans."_

 _Severus stood there and gawked. She is wearing two low ribbon pigtails. Her blonde hair with brown roots that is naturally curly. She smiled happily and seemed to have a bubbly personality._

" _Hey what's your name?"_

 _Severus blushed as he shyly looked down._

" _I'm…Severus…Snape."_

" _Well it's nice to meet you I hope when can be friends."_

 _All three of them laugh and smiled as they talk together._

* * *

Amaranth used her dream charms to give him nice alternate vision. She is sadden that she never went to Hogwarts as a student or grow up with all sorts of drama. Perhaps if she did would they all still be together.

 **There you go! I hope you have some reviews and pm me. Also looked up my other stories and gave me the same such as your reviews or pm me. Also, don't forget to vote on love interest from my other story. Ok thank you for your time. Hope to hear you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

DAY THREE

* * *

"Mr. Potter does this amused you to ruin my class today?" Snape hissed at Harry Potter. It was another day with Professor Snape in detention along with Ron and Hermione.

None of them answered.

"No?" Snape questioned. "Pity."

Hermione slowly raised her hand, but he ignored her. However, that did not deter her courage.

"Please sir. We did follow the recipe sir. Adding the dragonfangs mixing the herbs of kingsoil to subdue it's affects…" Hermione was cut off by Snape.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Tell me did act like you can teach better than I, or do you like to play miss know it all?" Hermione bit her lips a bit and Ron is furious at him.

"You are as arrogant as your father was. No matter, he was a disgrace to the wizardly world." Snape snapped at Harry Potter. And the yelling showdown begins.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Harry shouted in fury. His heartache him so dearly, that this temper reminded of his first love, Lily Evans. This boy has her eyes, but everything else is his father. How he hated that this boy live while she had died. Why? Oh, why did he have to be the one to look after him?

"I." His face close into theirs as his dark eyes is catching any faults. "Must insist that you keep your voice down." Snape snarled at this boy.

"I will not." Harry hissed and the professor is really losing his temper.

"Oh, then you are as arrogant, rule-breaker and no-good as he was." Snape smirked at Potter's temper.

"And worse, your mother could have done better." He added the temper to be flared.

Harry bust out his magic with a blast which made the boiling cauldron flew towards the professor by reflexes Severus flicked his wrist away from the cauldron.

* * *

However…

* * *

"Severus!" His wife came bursting into his classroom door because she heard shouting and was afraid something happened.

"Amaranth!" He hissed in shock.

More than anything he doesn't want those brats telling everyone that he is married! In midair that boiling cauldron that pours out, it's liquid that slapped all over her.

She screams in surprise, but mild heat.

That pinkish glob had splatter all over her. She groans and moans in either disgust or upset that she has been caught surprised.

Severus quickly went to her side and comforting her and trying to see if he could clean this off of her.

"I'm sorry my love," Severus whispers as she nodded and made disgust sound.

"I accidentally taste it in my mouth." She complained as she tried to spit it out. He nodded and tried out see if there is a towel or something to give her.

He just remembers that the Golden trio is still there!

"You buffoons!" Severus walked towards them.

"You troublemakers! You migrations! You! You!" He raised both his hands as if he had planned on strangling their necks in a fit of rage.

They all cringed and took a step back from a very enrage professor.

"Um.. Professor" Ron began, but he snapped at him. "Not another word!"

"But professor…!" Hermione trailed off as she and her friends look behind him. "What did I just say!"

"But professor look!" Harry pointed it out behind him.

Severus head snapped in the direction where his wife coughing harder each throat and she collapses slightly behind the student's desk. He went to her and saw which surprises him.

She kneeled down on the hard. She raised her head up and saw what made him gasp in surprise.

She looks young.

No! It's worse!

She is young. A big, doe eye 13 years old girl.

She looks so cute. Her hair is a bit darker blonde, but he still sees brown roots highlights. She has a baby, fat cheeks that make him want to grab her and play teacher and student.

"Um…Who are you?" She tilted her head in confusion.

Severus froze and gave a deadpan look. Again, they are to blame.

Severus snarled at them.

They smiled sheepishly.

"Um… Professor, I turned your wife into a teenager." Harry gave his statement.

"Please don't expel us!" Hermione pleaded him.

Oh, he will give them worse than expel them. He will guarantee it!

* * *

 **Here you go. Sorry, for the wait and hope this will satisfy you reader who have supported me and waited for me. Thank you!**


End file.
